


In the Playhouse

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [7]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: April Showers 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kol guides Mary-Alice and Astrid in the making of a dark object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Playhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the events of "The Originals: The Awakening" with spoilers up through episode three. Written for the prompt 'Summer Breeze' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

A warm summer breeze blew through the night air as the two witches made their way through Lafayette Cemetery, escorted by the vampire. When they arrived at a particular tomb, one of the witches placed her hand on it, causing the tomb to open.

Kol stepped into his playhouse, followed by Mary-Alice and Astrid. Within was the best laboratory equipment of 1914. Books covered the tables.

“I hope you ladies are ready to work hard today” said Kol, his voice dead serious.

“Don’t get all patronizing, Kol Mikaelson” said Mary-Alice.

“Yeah” said Astrid. “We’re always working hard while you just stand around.”

It took all of Kol’s (admittedly limited) self-control to avoid flashing his fangs and snarling at both witches. “Let’s just get to work” he said.

Grabbing a book from a nearby table, Kol said “Before we work on the dagger, I think we should warm up with something a bit easier. I’ve got this idea for a bracelet that allows the wearer to force their will upon another.”

Astrid looked slightly horrified. “A bracelet that enables you to control the actions of another human being? Doesn’t that seem a little…extreme?” she asked.

Kol chuckled. “Exactly what type of magic do you think you’ve been practicing here, darling?”

“Kemiya?” said Astrid, slightly confused.

“Which is?” asked Kol pointedly.

“It’s where Dark Magic meets science” said Mary-Alice smugly.

“Exactly” said Kol. “If that’s too much for you Astrid, you can leave. There will always be other witches behind you willing to do whatever it takes to gain the power that comes with being in favor with a Mikaelson.”

Astrid looked torn.

“So, are you in or are you out?” asked Kol.

“I’m in” said Astrid.

“Good” said Kol, nodding his head. From out of his pocket he pulled a bracelet neither witch had ever seen before.

Setting the bracelet down on the table, Kol said “Now, the bracelet is all ready for you. All you have to do is repeat the spell after me.”

Kol spoke in a language both witches had become familiar with over the past few months. As the witches recited the spell, they could feel their power flowing into the bracelet.

When the bracelet was finished, Kol set in on a shelf alongside some of their other creations. Then, he turned his attention back to the witches.

“I think it’s time we work on the dagger” said Kol optimistically. He plucked the dagger off a nearby table and handed it to Mary-Alice.

Mary-Alice nodded to Astrid. All previous attempts to turn the dagger to gold had failed, but the witches were growing more powerful and proficient in Kemiya with each dark object they created.

They began to recite the familiar incantation, hoping that this time it would work. However, after several minutes, it became clear that their efforts were in vain.

“It’s not working” said Astrid.

Kol let out a frustrated yell. The veins on his face stood out, his eyes turned black, and his fangs extended.

Both witches took a step back, knowing to give the volatile vampire some space when he became angry.

“I swear, sooner or later I will create a dagger that can stop Klaus” he said.


End file.
